1. Field
The present invention relates generally to pipelines and more particularly to a pipeline clamp adapted to accommodate a vibration sensor.
2. Related Art
In power plants, it is important to monitor pipeline vibration at all times. Excessive pipeline vibrations can lead to failure of the structure, which can result in a severe accident. To accurately measure the vibration of a pipeline, it is preferable to install vibration sensors, such as accelerometers, directly on the pipeline. However, installing vibration sensors directly on some pipelines can damage the sensors. For example, a pipeline which carries hot and/or radioactive material, such as a steam pipeline in a power plant, can cause damage to vibration sensors installed directly on the pipeline.
To prevent damage to the vibration sensors, the vibration sensors have been installed on pipe supports or pipe attachments. However, previous placements of the vibration sensors have resulted in inaccurate vibration data. In some cases, the vibration sensors would provide inaccurate vibration data that was so high as to cause an automatic shutdown of the power plant or to cause the power plant to operate at reduced power.
It is an object of this invention to overcome these difficulties.